


Do You Hear The People Sing

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Revolution!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the parade moved on, Fabien saw fury flash across his Pa-Pere’s face before it calmed and he began to sing,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear The People Sing

**Author's Note:**

> (See notes at end)

“Enjolras!” Fabien looked up from his sketchbook at Combeferre’s arrival, “I’ve doubled checked, and the parade will definitely be travelling past Notre Dame. You’ll be able to make your speech from there.”

 

“The supporters at the Rue de Bac are ready and waiting!” called out Feuilly.

 

“Students, workers, everyone! The support for this has been overwhelming, it’s like the whole of Paris is on our side!” cheered Courfeyrac. Fabien rolled his eyes…of course….the government had decided make health care more expensive, especially for the working class and Enjolras didn’t like that.

 

It was planned out in advance…their group would make a speech about the injustice of it all whilst the politicians who made the decision, made their ways through the streets in order to earn more supporters. They would try and turn the people against the officials and try to reverse the recent changes in the health care system. Fabien was trying to be enthusiastic about it, but he found it difficult…the passion just wasn’t there.

 

“We’ve only got a week left until the parade….now perhaps if some of us could actually focus on the task in hand, rather than wasting their time staring into space and drinking!” Fabien winced at the frustration in his Pa-Pere’s voice as he glanced at his Ma-Mere who sat beside him.

 

Grantaire didn’t raise to the bait. In his hand, he held an almost empty beer bottle (his fifth) as he stared at the wall. Fabien nudged him slightly as Enjolras span round to talk to Courfeyrac, but nothing would stir him…it had been a bad few days….

 

“Courfeyrac, do we have all the leaflets ready? Combeferre, Feuilly! Hurry up with those posters, there’s no time to waste! Grantaire, put the bottle down! Weren’t you in charge of designing the posters!?” Grantaire smirked at him,

 

“Give me a bit of brandy and I’ll breathe some sense into those politicians for you” Enjolras scoffed and turned back to his speech. Fabien patted his Ma-Mere on the back as Grantaire sighed wearily,

 

“He’s just stressed…” whispered Fabien, in order to reassure Grantaire, “…It’ll be fine after this” There was a flurry of activity, with Gavroche running in carrying a letter from Lamarque, expressing her support. Fabien sighed as the rest of the group ran around, leaving him and Grantaire sat at the table….’must be optimistic’ he thought to himself, sketching his Grandpa Javert, ‘this protest might turn out differently after all!’

 

……A week later….

 

Fabien rolled his shoulders as the sun blazed on. His Pa-Pere’s speech was excellent as always, referring to the consequences of the government’s action and calling them out on the injustice of it all…but the politicians just smiled at the large group patronisingly, dismissing them as uneducated fools who clearly didn’t know what they were talking about….well, it wasn’t quite put that way, but you get the gist.

 

As the parade moved on, Fabien saw fury flash across his Pa-Pere’s face before it calmed and he began to sing,

 

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing a song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

 

Fabien smiled as people began to join in, their voices raising high above the protests of the police as they began to follow the parade down the streets,

 

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

 

Catching Javert’s eye, Fabien shrugged at the exasperated look upon his face. What can you do but go along with the crowd?

 

_Then join in the fight_

_That will give you the right to be free!_

 

Even the police were joining in now!

 

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing a song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

 

Fabien glanced at his Ma-Mere, who had a look on his face that seemed to say ‘I am entirely too sober for this!’

 

_Will you give all you can give_

_So that our banner may advance_

_Some will fall and some will live_

_Will you stand up and take your chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs_

_Will water the meadows of France!_

 

Fabien laughed at the politician's panic upon finding that they were practically surrounded by passionate citizens,

 

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing a song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes_

 

Well…safe to say….the medical costs decreased again and both Enjolras and Grantaire were looking thrilled for days afterwards…but Fabien didn’t want to think about that too closely…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....I have no clue about French politics so sorry if this is wrong.....yes i know i left out the Red and Black song....


End file.
